Lonely George and the Silent Dragon God
by Oshidoshi
Summary: A rampaging dragon god destroys a valuable forest and Ser George is dispatched to kill the beast. However, George, being alone all throughout his life, becomes infatuated with the creature. That complicates the mission. (This is a "yaoi" (boy/boy) romance retelling of George and the Dragon)
1. 1: A Dragon in B Sector

**1. A Dragon in B Sector**

_**2014, September**_

_**(Note: this story is told in a poetic format)**_

It all started 6 hours ago when the angered dragon god smashed his way into B Sector of the Archimedes Imedia Forest. The special plants being used to cure world hunger were destroyed beyond repair. To make it worse, the dragon somehow mastered telepathy and made the townspeople bring him all kinds of food (mostly meat and farm animals). Because of that, food rations were running short and food was sorely needed for the oncoming winter.

Raymond wanted the dragon dead, so he ordered General Gruff to find someone capable enough to do it. General Gruff gave the job to George, the descendant of Sir George from the Roman Era, and told him to find the dragon and kill it. He knew George could handle a horse-sized fire breather (he hoped it was horse-size).

George had two extra soldiers with him.

They were newbies, the ones most likely to run upon seeing a dragon.

Their names were Ice and Drake, which were odd names (in George's humble opinion).

They found the dragon's cave, three kilometers south of Archimedes Ilmedia.

The forest was decorated with young trees that were slowly having their leafs fall victim to Autumn's cold grasp. The cave's front yard was spacious enough to fit fifty soldiers, and its wide entrance gave no sense of privacy. Walking on the ground was no boardwalk, either. The browned leafs made loud crunching sounds as the soldiers neared the cave. "There was no silence to be had," an old English scholar would say. The entity inside the cave was awoken by their approach.

Rifles held high, the armored soldiers came face to face with a green Wyvern. It was ** bigger** than a horse. The many horns on the creature's head and back and the color of his eyes had mentally impaled Ice and Drake with intimidation.

The dragon was not pleased to see them.

He opened his maw wide, fire leaking out in sparks.

George jumped out of the way as a wave of fire rushed towards him.

Ice and Drake fled as expected,

Running off into the forest and far away from that dragon as humanly possible.

George pressed the trigger on his rifle and bullets of plasma flooded from the weapon.

The dragon screeched as the superheated balls of fire burnt his hide and charred his scales. He wasn't as strong as his peers.

He went after George with fire erupting from his maw.

George took a leap atop the dragon, knife in hand, and jabbed the knife into its eye and causing the creature to come to a standstill.

"Will you give up, dragon?" He asked.

The creature squirmed, and he growled, "Never."

The dragon shook him off and pinned him to the ground with his paws.

He was ready to set this man on fire.

When he opened his maw, George threw a grenade into the mouth of the dragon.

The tiny grenade exploded into a mess of fire, and the dragon tumbled backwards, coughing and wheezing. It's throat would take minutes to heal from that.

George held his rifle at the dragon's head

He wanted to shoot...

...to end this miserable creature...

Was it miserable?

"Kill me and I'll wake up again," said the dragon, "either way, nobody wins."

George was confused, "you'll wake up again?"

The dragon chuckled, which sounded very odd, "you don't know? They never told you? All dragons are born immortal. It is a curse and a blessing."

Gerge saw the dragon's arm reaching for a shard of glass by his leg. George kicked it away and said, "uh uh uhn. No funny business."

He heard a deep growl of anger come from the dragon. It replied, "Then cease your fruitless efforts to kill me."

"I was ordered to kill you and I will carry out the command. You will not steal our food any longer."

"What? Is that what this is about? I have to feed myself or I'll starve."

"Don't care."

George charged the rifle with one push of a button. The three lights on the rifle's hilt turned green as a low humming sound came from the draconic weapon.

"Fine. Kill me."

That was the only thing the dragon said.

He closed its eyes, ready to feel yet another shocking "death."

George could see the dragon straining to keep his eyes shut.

He was absolutely positively afraid.

George lowered his rifle, a sign of standing down.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"No. I'd rather not."

The dragon cautiously slipped away from George and retreated to his cave. George watched with a sort of longing.

His only friend died when he was 10

And talking to that dragon reminded him of that lost friend.

He couldn't take his eye off that dragon

There was something odd about the swaying of its tail

...he watched its curved and voluptuous reptilian legs move with grace...

...its stare was docile and...loving...

He wanted that creature

He wanted it all to himself

He slapped his forehead, "Get ahold of yourself, George. It's a dragon!"

He couldn't hold himself

He followed the dragon into its cave.

The cave was decorated with toys, knik knacks, short story books and dormant eggs that failed to hatch. With those were cans, boxes and bags full of food. Shelves carved from stone and wood lined the walls, holding various collectibles like comic books, baking powder cans, old VHS cassettes, books and electronics. This dragon was a collector of rare things.

"Is this your hoard?" Asked George.

"Yes, yes it is." Said the dragon as he sat comfortably in a curled position.

"I thought dragons didn't collect treasure."

"We don't. However I want to be the cliché."

George came closer to the dragon

Cautiously

"How do you collect these things?"

"I go outside in my human form to get items like books and movies."

"Human form?"

"Wow, you really know nothing of us. We can shift."

George sat down by the dragon,

And he laid back

Resting on the calm creature.

George was starting to love this dragon.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Peppino."

George liked that name.

He made his feelings known, "I think you are a very lovely creature, Peppino."

The dragon snorted, "nice lie."

"No, really. I think...I think you are beautiful. The way you walk, the sound of your voice-"

Peppino's head jerked up. He knew where this was going. He crossed his arms and interrupted, "I am an Italian dragon. If you do not shut your mouth with your creepy homo gibberish, I will-"

He yelped when he felt a pang inside his lower body.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked, fire brimming deep within him.

"Yes, yes I did." Said George in a mimicky tone.

Peppino quickly stood up, causing George to fall backwards. When George fixed himself, he saw a human a few years younger than him standing where the dragon should have been.

"So that's your human form?" He asked.

The dragon replied with sass, "What else could it be?"

Peppino retrieved an old VHS from his vast collection. With a click of the ON button from the battery-powered generator, an old television, a big clunky grey model, turned on with a static hum.

George wanted to watch his every move, but he decided to stare at his dormant rifle.

George decided to spark another conversation, "Why did you destroy our food?"

Peppino replied with his keen sassy attitude, "Why? I was hungry, that's why."

George replied, "Couldn't you ask?"

Peppino scoffed at the idiotic question, "Nobody would dare give food to a dragon. We aren't as respected as I thought in this country. I use telepathy to get what I want."

The way he said telepathy was weird.

He said teh-leh-path-yeeee, not tele-pathee.

George couldn't restrain his feelings

This dragon was prodding his thoughts.

As he removed his nanotech armor he asked, "Why do you manipulate them?"

Peppino shrugged, "I don't know," but as he thought, he said, "I like the control."

George, now in his army shirt and camouflage pants, came closer to Peppino and said to him, "manipulating their minds is very bad. It is also an invasion of their privacy. Would you want someone invading your privacy?"

Peppino said with calm and cool, "Actually, I'd welcome it."

They were face-to-face now, their eyes locked on each other.

George kept coming closer and Peppino kept backing away from him

Peppino found himself in a situation

He was against the wall, unable to move

George laid his lips upon the dragon's neck and he slid his tongue along the side. Peppino wanted to push him away

He raised his arms

And tried to pushed George away

But his strength became feeble under the intense weight of pleasure.

He yanked the dog tags around George's neck, but not even that could capture his attention.

George moved closer to the Dragonboy's lips

And he planted a kiss on him.

Peppino sighed happily when he let George's hand wander and stroke the area he hardly used sexually since 1837.

George rubbed it with his hand and felt pleasureful when Peppino cried out.

George spoke affectionately, "I love you dragon, and I won't let you go."

Peppino, overtaken by the emotions, exhaled, "Please don't."

George squeezed harder as he rubbed faster

And this continued

Until Peppino cried out again

This time it was Peppino whom kissed George

It was a kiss that he never thought would happen

To the floor, the dragon and his lover went

The rest was blatant history.

* * *

_**Lonely George and the Silent Dragon God**__(c) 2013 by L'Poni Baldwin. Licensed CC-BY-NC-SA. Fan art, music, visual novels, games and fan fiction are encouraged. The character Peppino originates from The Society On Da Run: Dragons and Cicadas._


	2. Manipulation, Mutilation

2

Manipulation, Mutilation

Peppino awoke with George beside him, his back turned towards him.

George was sleeping soundly after their sexual moment.

"Georgie? Georgie?"

George turned over and said to Peppino, "please don't call me that."

Peppino chuckled, "you hate it, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Peppino hugged him tightly, and he planted a kiss on George.

He lay there, comfortably, feeling the heartbeat of this human he loved so desperately.

He had to know his thoughts

Just a sliver of his thoughts

Peppino closed his eyes as he sought George's mind.

He found it,

And established a connection.

The thoughts he felt were so loving and comforting

_I never felt like this before_

_Maybe this dragon is misunderstood_

_Maybe...maybe this dragon isn't miserable like I thought._

Peppino chuckled, "you thought I was miserable?"

"What?"

When Peppino realized he peeked into George's thoughts, he saw his lover's face turn red with anger.

"George, I-"

George threw the covers off and left the cave.

It was a long time before he returned.

He laid beside Peppino, but turned his back towards him.

"Georgie?"

Peppino tapped his shoulder.

No response.

Peppino tapped again.

"Georgie?"

George rudely replied, "what?"

"I'm sorry."

George said to him, "Peppino, if we are to be happy, you have to give up manipulation. It gets you nothing but trouble."

Peppino feared Georhe would say that.

He feared it every second.

George asked him earnestly, "Will you stop manipulating people?"

"I can't."

"If you can't, then I'll leave. I won't associate myself with a trouble maker."

As he got up, Peppino grabbed his hand, "wait!"

Peppino was stammering, but he said it, "okay, I-I-I-I'll g-g-give up telepathy."

"You don't have to give up telepathy. You just have to cease manipulating their thoughts."

Peppino nodded, "okay. I'll stop. Please, don't go."

When George smiled, Peppino felt his heart die and reawaken.

George laid back down with his dragon,

And he didn't leave him.

Peppino was hungry again.

He changed into his dragonself and ate the edible parts of his pile of food. He tore away at the dead sheep, chewed and consumed the meat and gobbled it all up until it was nothing but bones. He then burned the bones outside.

Although he ate five pounds of meat, Peppino was still hungry.

He needed to eat more.

Food was out of his grasp...or was it?

_Control it, Peppino! Control it like the Vampora._

"No no no, I need to eat."

He went three weeks without eating before he attacked Archimedes. He went three weeks without manipulating. Going for so long without food was a halation in itself.

It would be an hour before daybreak.

Peppino could hold out until then,

Sneak away when George wasn't looking,

Frederica Mayhill was herding today's cattle into the pen. She wished her German Shepard hadn't fallen ill with Juniper Bland. It was hard for her to herd the sheep in the early morning sun.

"I don't know how my kind used to pull grass out of the ground in such dastardly heat!"

She was referring to the slave days, when people were forced to work on plantations and work in the sun.

When she saw a green dragon descending from the sky, she immediately knew she was doomed.

The dragon connected with her mind immediately, wasting no time in making her give him the sheep. It was addicting to Peppino. Connecting to her mind, feeling everything she felt he felt, making her do his bidding...sweet euphoria...

It couldn't end there.

No, it didnt end there.

He went to other farms-farms that thought they were safe from the dragon-and he took over their minds in the same way he always did. He made them follow his command, he controlled them, he took the animals and ate them before their hypnotized owners.

Peppino had successfully recovered from allowing the Vampora side of himself take over. Now he had this new addiction: using his telepathy to control others.

After filling up on unfortunate animals, a thought came into his head.

_Wait...what will I tell George?_

_No no no, I promised him that I'd stop!_

His latest victim, Juc Fille, had fled to call the cops when he released her.

While he was eating his heart out on her cows, she was frantically dialing the military's number.

Because of the digesting food in his belly, Peppino had no way to fly!

He could only walk, and not very far.

One could easily mistake him for a pregnant dragoness.

He took a long nap at Juc Fille's farm.

She stayed in her house,

Armed with a bat,

Her chest heaving,

Arms shaking

Sweat coating her face

And humidity puffing her frizzy red hair.

The dragon slept, calmly.

She heard its calm breathing.

She saw him in the pleasant daylight through the cover of her screen door.

Juc Fille had never seen a green dragon like him.

In a world where dragons were everywhere and more common than the Magicicada, you would think everyone has seen a dragon in their lifetime.

When the military arrived at Juc Fille's farm, she came out of her house yelling, "he's right there! He's right there!"

The dragon was **much** larger than it's original size when George found it.

The soldiers were almost afraid of the creature.

But then they saw it was immobilized by it's full belly.

Peppino opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

When he heard General Gruff shout, "FIRE!" he knew he was in trouble.


	3. Desperation

3

Desperation

Peppino was running as fast as he could. The soldiers were chasing him in their trucks across the plains of Archimedes Imedia. His sides had suffered three gunshot wounds and one gaping wound from a shotgun.

In all his years of service, General Gruff never encountered a dragon more annoying than Peppino. To finally have this dragon where he wants it is almost like a dream and he is NOT going to let that dragon go.

"Timothy, Paleber, flank that dragon on the left and right. Use heavy MACs on that creature. I want it DEAD!"

The trucks swerved from formation and sped up to catch up with thedragon.

Peppino felt himself becoming tired

A feeling of fire in his chest,

It was too great!

He needed to slow down and fill up on water.

He did just that.

He came to a complete stop and faced the humans.

A few trucks swerved past him.

In his mind he said, "I promised to follow the moral code, but I have no choice."

General Gruff saw the molten fire building in the dragon.

"Holy Mother of Lord!"

He grabbed his RPG and fired without hesitation.

As the fire came wishing out, the rocket exploded in the dragon's face.

General Gruff's truck swerved out of the way and tumbled.

Peppino let out a pitiful roar as the pain overcame him. He flapped his wings and flew away. Flying was no boardwalk. It took a lot of strength that would take days to recover from.

General Gruff got on his feet, "I will not let you go so easily."

He took Paleber's unscathed truck and said to his team, "follow my lead. We are not letting that dragon escape."

"But we don't have a truck!" Said his three soldiers from his downed vehicle.

General Gruff said, "Ride with Timothy," and drove off with Paleber and his solders.

George saw his beloved dragon coming towards him, but...

Why was he flying like a maniac?

Peppino shifted into his human form as he crashed into the cave.

George rushed to his friend and held him in his arms.

Peppino whispered to him, "I am sorry, George. I am sorry."

George asked frantically, "For what? Peppino, what did you do?"

"I am so sorry, Georgie."

Blood started to rise in his throat. The pain of the wounds on his draconic body were being felt in his human form.

George heard the sounds of old army trucks approaching the cave. He laid Peppino down and went to his armored suit. In the body armor he resembled a robot with glowing blue eyes. Peppino had never seen the armor before. Was George doing something while he was out?

"George-"

"You caused a ruckus, didnt you?" He asked, his voice was filtered by the armor's speakers.

Peppino nodded, "George, I-"

"I know this would happen. Now I have to fight my own friends for you."

He charged the rifle that was attached to the left arm of the suit.

The trucks came to the Dave's entrance as expected, and George was not surprised to see General Gruff among the soldiers.

Life was getting interesting.

yes, this is too short for a chapter, but I feel I need to update the story. I have so many writings going on that I cannot commit to this currently but I will finish VERY it.


End file.
